vampire_knightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yuki Kuran
Yuki Cross '(黒主 優姫/''Kurosu Yūki ''玖蘭 優姫/''Kuran Yūki) (Yuki übersetzt "freundliche Prinzessin", Kurosu bedeutet Schwarzer Meister) ist eine Schülerin der Day Class. Sie ist die Protagonistin in Vampire Knight. Ihr wahrer Name ist '''Yuki Kuran. Sie ist die Reinblütige Prinzessin und die Schwester von Kaname Kuran. Yuki wurde vor 10 Jahren von ihrer Mutter Juri Kuran in einem Menschen verwandelt, sowie ihre Erinnerungen wurden ihr genommen, um sie vor ihren Onkel Rido Kuran zu schützen. Denn er hatte vor, Yuki zu entführen, damit er ihr Blut trinken konnte. Ihr Vater, Haruka Kuran, wurde im Kampf von seinen eigenen Bruder getötet, während Juri durch ihren Kunstgriff, den sie an Yuki anwendete um sie zu einem Menschen zu machen, ihr Leben ließ. __TOC__ Persönlichkeit Wie Yuki auf andere wirkt hängt ganz davon ab, mit wem sie zu tun hat. Kaname gegenüber ist Yuki eher schüchtern und zurückhaltend, während sie Zero und den verrückten Day Class Mädchen gegenüber sehr aufbrausend und selbstsicher gegenüber tritt. Doch kaum ist Kaname Teil oder nur Thema einer Konversation, gewinnt die Verlegenheit. Sie ist fast zu jedem Schüler freundlich und zeigt sich hilfsbereit, hält aber die Schwärmereien der Day Class Schülerinnen für die Night Class für nervig und unsinnig. Yuki kann gut auf andere Menschen und Vampire zugehen und ist fähig, jeden ohne jegliche Vorurteile zu betrachten. So nimmt sie auch Maria Kurenai, als diese an die Schule kommt, herzlich auf. Wenn Yuki verspricht, jemandem zu helfen, so hält sie dieses Versprechen auch um jeden Preis und tut alles, um das Versprechen zu halten. Als Kaname sie wieder in einem Reinblütigen Vampir zurückverwandelt, wird Yuko mutiger und entschlossener. Sie widersetzt sich Kaname und erklärt Rido, dass sie eine Vertrauensschülerin ist und das sie entschlossen ist die Schüler der Day Class sowohl auch die der Nicht Class zu beschützen. Aussehen Yuki kann man als eher unscheinbares und durchschnittliches Mädchen bezeichnen. Sowohl ihr Auftreten als auch ihr Aussehen und ihre Größe von 1,52m machen sie zu einer der durchschnittlichen Schülerinnen an der Akademie, welche sie jedoch keinesfalls ist. Sie hat große, dunkelbraune Augen, die, wenn sie versucht sich an ihre Vergangenheit zu erinnern, oft sehr traurig wirken. Sie ist deswegen jedoch kein melancholischer Typ Mensch. Meist ist sie fröhlich und geht gern auf andere zu. Das Mädchen hat dunkelbraunes, etwa schulterlanges Haar, das meist wild in alle Richtungen absteht. Natürlich trägt sie wie alle Schüler der Day Class die übliche, schwarze Schuluniform, jedoch zusätzlich dazu auch noch die weiße Vertrauensschülerbinde, die das rote Wappen der Schule ziert. Zusätzlich dazu trägt sie eine Kette mit eben jenem Schulwappen um ihren Hals. Diese Kette ist aus Silber gefertigt, ebenso wie das Armband, welches sie trägt seit Zero sich zum ersten Mal in einen Vampir verwandelt hat. Dieses Armband sorgt dafür, dass Yuki ihren Freund unter Kontrolle halten kann und vor ihm geschützt ist, d.h., wenn sie das Armband anwenden würde, was bekannterweise ja auch nur einmal vorkommt. Yukis Stimme oder Stimmlage variiert je nach Gefühlslage, welche davon abhängt, in welcher Situation sie sich befindet oder mit wem sie spricht. Meist ist ihre Stimme jedoch leise und lässt sie daher etwas schüchtern und müde erscheinen. Nachdem sie wieder zu einem Vampir wurde, wuchsen ihre Haare praktisch über Nacht und waren ab da an bis zur Taille lang. Schneidet sie sich aber später wieder ab. Vergangenheit Yuki kann sich zu Beginn von Vampire Knight nicht an ihre Vergangenheit erinnern. Das Letzte, an was sie sich noch erinnern konnte, war, dass sie an einem düsteren und verschneiten Tag vor 10 Jahren von einem boshaften Vampir angegriffen wurde, der nach ihrem Blut verlangte. Kaname Kuran kam ihr zu Hilfe und rettete sie damit vor dem Tod. Kaname brachte die kleine Yuki daraufhin zum befreundeten Kaien Cross, der Yuki bei sich aufnahm und sie letzten Endes auch adoptierte aufgrund eines Versprechens, welches er ihrer Mutter gab. Einige Jahre später kam Zero Kiryu in die Familie des Rektors, da seine komplette Familie, so schien es, von der reinblütigen Vampirin Shizuka Hio getötet worden war. Zero zeigte offen seinen Hass gegen die Vampire, während Yuki sich immer mehr zu dem Vampir, Kaname, hingezogen fühlte. Zero unterstützte diese Beziehung der beiden nie und wies sie immer wieder darauf hin, dass "diese Leute" anders seien. Als Kaien Cross einige Jahre später die Cross Akademie gründete, traten Yuki und Zero in die Day Class ein, während Kaname als Hausvorstand in die Night Class, welche komplett aus Vampiren besteht, eintrat. Yuki sorgte fortan zusammen mit Zero als Guardians der Cross Academy für einen reibungslosen Schulbetrieb. Als Maria Kurenai an die Akademie kam, begegnete Yuki ihr ohne jegliche Vorurteile und hieß sie an der Cross Academy willkommen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte sie nicht, welche Gefahr von ihr ausging. Schließlich wurde klar, dass sich hinter der süßen Maria Shizuka, die Zeros Familie damals umbrachte, verbarg. Yuki musste sich entscheiden: entweder für ihr eigenes Leben, oder für das von Zero und Kaname. Sie entschied sich schließlich dafür, sich selbst zu opfern, damit Zero und Kaname weiterleben konnten. Bevor Shizuka Yuki allerdings beißen konnte, wurde diese aufgehalten und von Kaname getötet. Kurze Zeit darauf erwachte Rido Kuran und wollte zu Ende bringen, was er vor zehn Jahren begonnen hatte, er wollte von Yukis Blut trinken. Kaname verwandelte Yuki durch einen Biss wieder zurück in einen reinblütigen Vampir, als welcher sie geboren worden war und somit erhielt sie auch wieder alle Erinnerungen an ihre Vergangenheit zurück. Als Yuki erwachte, würde ihr klar, dass sie in Wahrheit ein reinblütiger Vampir ist und das Kaname ihr Bruder ist. Kurz darauf erschien Zero und richtete seine Bloody Rose auf Kaname, doch Yuki stellte sich schützend vor ihm und erklärte Zero, dass Kaname ihr älterer Bruder ist. Sie wurde als zweites Kind von der Reinblüterin Juri Kuran geboren, welche auch die Mutter von Kaname war. Sie wurde geboren, um die zukünftige Frau von Kaname zu werden, da es unter Reinblütern üblich war, dass Geschwister heirateten und Nachwuchs bekamen, denn nur so konnten die Reinblüter fortwährend existieren. Eines Tages kam Rido Kuran, Yukis Onkel und der Bruder von Haruka und Juri, mit dem Vorhaben, von Yukis Blut zu trinken. Haruka und Juri verteidigten sie und verloren an jenem Tag ihr Leben. Mit letzter Kraft verwandelte Juri ihre Tochter in einen Menschen und nahm ihr sämtliche Erinnerungen. Sie beauftragte Kaname damit sich so gut es ging um seine Schwester zu kümmern. Während die Cross Academy von Level-E Vampiren angegriffen wird, suchten unterdessen Yuki, sowie Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki (Ridos Sohn), Rima Toya und Seiren nach Rido. Als sie ihn gefunden haben, versuchten sie Rido anzugreifen, doch er benutzt seine Reinblüter Fähigkeiten, sodass Yukis Freunde Gefangen genommen werden. Als Yuki auf Rido zurennt, taucht er hinter ihr auf und schnappt sich Yuki und atmete ihren Duft ein. Yuki erinnerte ihm an ihre Mutter Juri, die er vor 10 Jahren getötet hatte. Er hatte damals ihr Blut getrunken und hatte das gleiche bei ihrer Tochter vor. Yuki versuchte sich aus Ridos Griff zu befreien und wollte nach Artemis greifen, was ihr nicht gelang. Als Rido versuchte sie zu beißen, aktivierte Yuki plötzlich ihre Anti-Vampir-Waffe und verletzte Rido. Doch sie wird von Rido gefesselt. Keine Sekunde zu spät, tauchte Zero auf und verhinderte, dass Rido Yukis Blut trank. Kaname und Zero konnten Rido aufhalten, der von Zero am Ende mit dessen Bloody Rose, Zeros Hunter Waffe, erschossen wurde. Nach diesem Kampf musste Yuki sich zwischen Zero und Kaname entscheiden. Da Yukis Gefühle für Kaname größer waren als die für Zero, entschloss sie sich, selbst nachdem sie von Zeros Blut getrunken hatte und dadurch endlich merkte was er die ganze Zeit über für sie empfunden hatte, für Kaname. Somit verließ sie mit Kaname die Academy. Später im Verlauf der Geschichte wohnt sie zusammen mit Kaname wieder in der Villa der Kurans, dort, wo Kaname und Yuki ursprünglich mit ihren Eltern lebten. Sie wird auf das Leben als Reinblüter vorbereitet, denn viele sehen sie nur als "Baby" an. Auf einer speziellen Abendgesellschaft wird sie offiziell in die Welt der Vampire eingeführt, wo sie auch ihre beste Freundin Yori wiedersieht. Allerdings wird dieses Ereigniss überschattet von dem Tot eines anderen Reinblüters. Dieser, so scheint es, machte einen der Anwesenden Hunter zum Vampir, um durch seine Waffe zu sterben. Nun macht Yuki es sich zur Aufgabe, alle verbelibenden Reinblüter mit Artemis aufzusuchen, um ihnen anzubieten, ihr Leben zu beenden, denn sie will keine Menschen sterben sehen. Während sie eines Tages Kanames Blut zu sich nimmt, nimmt sie alle seine Erinnerungen auf. Dadurch sieht sie die Wahrheit um Kaname. Kaname ist nicht wirklich ihr Bruder. Er gehört zu den ältesten der Vampire, hatte jedoch gesundheitliche Probleme. Ihr tatsächlicher Bruder wurde von Rido getötet, sein Blut wurde dann dem alten Kaname geopfert, damit Rido ihn, den mächtigsten aller Vampire verschlingen konnte. Dieses Vorhaben ging jedoch daneben und Kaname verschlang stattdessen Ridos Blut. Danach wurde Kaname von Juri und Haruka adoptiert, und wie ihr eigenes Kind behandelt. Daher ruht auch die zwiespaltigkeit in Kanames und Juris Kommentaren. Es scheint Yuki nicht wirklich zu stören, dass ihr "O - Nii - sama" nicht ihr wahrer Bruder ist, doch missfällt es ihr, dass er versucht sie "einzusperren", sie vor der Welt zu beschützen. So nutzt sie die Gelegenheit um auszubüchsen und ihre eigenen Vorstellungen zu verwirklichen. Sie möchte zu allen Reinblütern gehen und ihnen anbieten, dass falls sie des Lebens müd sind, sie ihr Leben nehmen würde, so dass diese nicht gezwungen wären andere mit ins verderben zu ziehen beim Versuch sich selbst zu töten. (So wie bei Ôris vermeindlichem Suizid wo ein Hunter ums Leben kam). Als sie erfährt, was Kaname wirklich vorhat (alle Reinblüter zu vernichten) versucht sie diesen zu stoppen. Sie kämpfen sogar gegeneinander, Yuki mit Artemis und Kaname mit dem Antivampirschwert, dass Rido damals bentuzte um ihn wiederzuerwecken und später um Haruka zu töten. Ruka beentet den Kampf jedoch, indem sie Yuki eine Halluzination verpasst und Kaname so die Möglichkeit hat zu fliehen. Yuki erkennt warum Kaname das alles tut (wegen seiner ersten Geliebten) und versucht ihn beim nächsten Treffen daraufhinzuweisen, dass es IHR Wille war, nicht SEINER. Als Kaname gegen Zero kämpft und Ruka dabei schwer verletzt wird, entscheidet sich Yuki auf Zeros Seite zu sein und gegen Kaname zu Kämpfen; Symbolisch dafür schneidet sie sich die Haare ab, so dass sie die Frisur hat, die sie als Mensch hatte und Zero noch in sie als Mensch verliebt war. Sie sagt noch zu Kaname, der sie zuvor nach dem Kampf gegen Zero gefragt hatte, was sie mit ihm vorhat nachdem sie ihn gefangen hat: "Ich glaube wenn ich tue was ich vorhabe nach dem ich dich gefangen habe...werde ich nicht mehr in der Lage sein, dich zu fangen." Was so klingt als würde sie sich von ihm Lossagen, und doch ist sie der Überzeugung, dass sie eines Tages gemeinsam "aus dem dunklen Wald herausfinden" werden - d.h. dass sie all das Dunkle was geschieht hinter sich lassen. Yuki glaubt also nach wie vor an ein Gutes Ende. Sie greift Kaname mit ihrer Bloody Rose an und sagt ihm indirekt, dass er sie eh niemals töten könne; Kaname wirft genau diesen Spruch zurück und Yuki schafft es tatsächlich nicht...Ihre Schmetterlinge beschützen sie. (Im Englischen werde Yukis Schmetterlinge, wie auch Kanames Fledermäuse als "Embodyment" bezeichnet") Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie diese Verkörperung zeigt. Sie versucht Kaname zu überzeugen, dass sich seine ehemals Geliebte zwar Opferte um den Menschen eine Waffe gegen die Reinblüter zu geben aber sicher niemals wollte, dass ALLE Reinblüter vernichtet werden - schon gar nicht durch einen Reinblüter selbst, denn was sie wohl am wenigsten gewollt habe, war dass Reinblüter sich arrogant zeigen. Nachdem Sara von Kanames ehemals Geliebter getötet wurde und dieser verspricht ihren Plan zu vollenden - schwört sich Yuki, dass sie ihm folgen wird um dem Spiel ein für allemal ein Ende zu setzten. Nach dem Kaname ihr erneut entwischt ist, sieht sie für sich nur einen Ausweg Kaname zu stoppen: sie versucht Zeros Erinnerungen an sie zu löschen, weil sie ihm Schmerz ersparen will --> Yuki Plant Kaname zu stoppen in dem sie ihn zum Menschen macht (Was nur durch ihren Tod möglich wäre!) Als Kaname Isaya Shôto beauftragte, sie wieder zum Menschen zu machen, ist sie komplett dagegen und wehrt sich. Als die Cross Academy von etlichen Reinblütern mit deren Dienern angegriffen wird, will sie helfen sie zu verteidigen - doch da erfährt sie, dass Kaname sein Herz in den Hochofen geworfen hat und von nun an nicht mehr bei ihr sein kann. Sie kann sich ein Leben ohne Kaname nicht vorstellen und fängt an zu weinen. Dennoch will sie auch nicht, dass Kanames Opfer umsonst war und hilft letztlich Zero und den anderen doch die Schule zu verteidigen. Wie Kaname es sich gewünscht hatte, kommen sie und Zero zusammen - es stellt sich später jedoch herraus, dass Yuki schwanger von Kanames Kind (ein Mädchen) ist und sie und Zero beschließen es gemeinsam aufzuziehen. Später bekommt Yuki ihr zweites Kind (einen Jungen) und der Vater ist Zero. Zusammen machen sie sich 1000 Jahre nach dem Kampf um die Cross Academy auf den Weg wo der Hochofen und Kanames Körper sind.uYuki vollziehtein Ritual, mit welchem sie Kaname wieder ins Leben ruft - jedoch als Mensch. Sie bleibt jedoch nicht um zu warten bis er erwacht sondern lässt ihre beiden Kinder die Botschaft überbringen. Ihr erstes Kind (weiblich) ist von Kaname und das zweite (männlich) von Zero. Name Bedeutung des Namens: Kuro ''= schwarz, ''su ''= Meister (Kurosu und Cross in der Ausprache gleich ''Cross ''= engl. kreuzen), ''Kurosu ''= schwarzer Meister; ''Kuran ''= 9 Orchideen; ''Yuu ''= freundlich, ''ki ''= Prinzessin, also freundliche Prinzessin oder ''Yuuki = Schnee. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Wie alle Reinblütigen Vampire hat Yuki Unsterblichkeit und die Fähigkeit, von irgendetwas zu heilen, ausgenommen Anti-Vampir-Waffen verletzen das Herz oder den Kopf. Yuki hat die folgenden Fähigkeiten gezeigt, obwohl die meisten ihrer Fähigkeiten instinktiv und unkontrolliert sind: * Telekinesis, brechen Fenster bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, wenn sie starke Emotionen erlebt. * Die Fähigkeit des Fluges mit einem Paar Flügel auf dem Rücken aus Blut, die Schmetterlingsflügeln ähneln. Dies auch, wie Kaname es ausdrückt, die Verkörperung ihrer Macht; Es ist genau wie Yuki, um ihre Ausgestaltung in Form von etwas zu haben, das das Sonnenlicht begehrt. * Die Fähigkeit, Gedächtnisstörung durch Berührung zu stören und beinhaltet das Brechen von Erinnerungszaubern auf sich selbst. * Fähigkeit, Anti-Vampir-Waffen sowohl als Mensch als auch als Vampir zu führen und die Artemis-Stange in ihre Senseform zu verwandeln, wie ihre Mutter es tat. * Die Fähigkeit, ihr Blut zu heilen, heilt die Halluzinationen. Yuki ist in der Lage Telekinesis und Artemis obwohl es eine Anti-Vampire-Waffe, wie gezeigt, während der Schlacht von Cross Academy, als sie es verwendet, um Zero Kiryu zu kontrollieren seine Macht, indem sie ihn in die Schulter, eine Wunde die er erhielt. Ichiru erschoss ihn mit der Bloody Rose und verwundete ihren Onkel, Rido Kuran, bis zum Zusammenbruch schwer. Waffe Yukis Waffe in der ganzen Serie ist Artemis. Artemis ist eine Anti-Vampir-Waffe, die ihr von Kaien Cross gegeben wird, nachdem sie ihre Rolle als Vertraunsschülerin der Schule übernommen hat. Während ihres Lebens war Juri Kuran auch in der Lage, die Artemis genau wie ihre Tochter zu führen. Artemis 'Aussehen sieht aus wie ein harmloser Metallstab, der sich länger verlängern kann, wenn Kraft aufgebracht wird. Allerdings kann es jeden Vampir nur durch eine Berührung verletzen. Außer Yuki und Juri. Yuki hat Artemis benutzt, um Rido Kuran in der Schlacht zu durchbohren. Ansonsten hat sie Artemis nie benutzt, um andere Vampire zu töten oder zu schaden. Sie hat auch den Dienst angeboten, um Reinblütern zu bitten, um ihr Leben zu nehmen, wenn sie nicht mehr in der 57. Nacht leben wollen. Erwachte Artemis In der 41. Nacht ist zu sehen, dass Artemis sich verwandelt hat, genau wie sein Wielder. Nachdem Yuki als Reinblütiger Vampir wiedererweckt wurde, änderte sich das Aussehen von Artemis völlig. Artemis hatte Eigenschaften eines Vampirs und sieht sehr ähnlich wie ein Vampir selbst aus. Eine Klinge, die den Vampirs-Ringen ähnelt, reißt Fleisch auf dem Fang (zeigt seine Blutlust), eine Stange aus Knochen und zusätzliche Berührung von Fledermausflügel-Designs auf dem Rücken. All diese Features macht Artemis aussehen wie die einschüchternde Waffe aus allen anderen Anti-Vampir-Waffen. Obwohl Yuki jetzt ein Vampir ist, behält Artemis seine Fähigkeit wie vorher, so dass es ihre letzte Waffe gegen Vampire ist. Geschichte der Artemis Artemis wurde von einem Reinblüterin, der Kapuzenfrau, Kanames erste Gefährtin, als er vor Tausenden von Jahren noch der Uhrahn der Kurans war, geboren, die ihr Herz an den Ofen geopfert hat, um den Vampiren gegen die Verehrung vor den Vampiren vor 10.000 Jahren Anti-Vampire-Waffen zu verleihen. Artemis und Bloody Rose waren ursprünglich Kaname Kurans persönliche Waffen, bevor er ihnen Kaien Cross gab, um verantwortlich zu sein. Sie wurden später an Yuki Kuran und Zero Kiryu weitergegeben, als sie die Vertrauensschüler wurden. Auch wenn Artemis eine Anti-Vampir-Waffe ist, kann Yuki, sowie früher ihre Mutter Juri, sehr gut mit der Metalstange umgehen.Sowie bei ihrer Mutter, konnte sie nicht von Artemis verletzt werden. Den sie hatte die Fähigkeit, Artemis sowohl als Mensch als auch als Vampir diese Waffe zu führen. Beziehungen Kaname Kuran Kaname war Yukis bewunderter Retter vor zehn Jahren, als sie fast von einem blutrünstigen Vampir an einem verschneiten Tag verschlungen wurde. Yuki hat Kaname Kuran für fast ihr ganzes Leben bewundert. Ausgehend von ihrer Kindheit zu ihren Jugendjahren. Diese Gefühle blieben vor und nach dem Verlust ihrer Erinnerungen. Yuki hat versucht, ihre Zuneigung und Vorliebe für ihn zu verbergen, besonders von ihm. Sie schneidet ihr langes Haar ab, um die Anziehungskraft loszuwerden, ohne zu wissen, dass Kaname jedes einzelne Detail über sie bemerkt und gesteht, dass er sie alle liebt. Trotz der "Liebe" zwischen den beiden, sind viele Fans nicht glücklich mit der Tatsache, dass Kaname nicht wie andere, vor allem Zero, nah an Yuki. Dies ist in einem besonderen Kapitel (Nacht 93.5-Leben) zu sehen, wo Sayori kommentiert, dass er Yuki keine Freunde haben ließ, obwohl Yuki sich dessen völlig nicht bewusst war. Es macht viele glauben, dass er kontrolliert und will nur Yuki für sich behalten, weil er fühlt, als ob er nur sie beschützen könnte. Während der Zeit, als Yuki über ihre fehlenden Erinnerungen wissen wollte, bat er sie, sein Liebhaber zu werden. Das war für ihn, um festzustellen, ob sie sich an den Lebensstil eines Vampirs anpassen könnte, und akzeptiere die besondere Behandlung, die ein Reinblütiger Vampir erhalten würde. Das ist auch gewogen, wenn ihre Bereitschaft, ihre wahre Identität aufzudecken. Allerdings erzählte er ihr noch nichts von ihrer Vergangenheit, bis Yuki als Vampir erwachte. Nach ihrer Wiedererlangung erhält sie ihre verlorenen Erinnerungen und erinnert sich an Kaname als ihren Bruder. Yukis und Kanames Leben zusammen beginnt nach dem Verlassen der Cross Academy. Während der ersten sechs Monate erlebt Yuki ihre Vampir Ausbildung von Aido, um ihr Wissen über die Vampirgeschichte zu erweitern. Allerdings lehnt sie beharrlich ihr verhungertes Vampir selbst ab, weil sie ihre eigenen Schwierigkeiten hat, dass sie niemandem erzählt hat. Das verletzt Kaname verwirrt und fragt sich oft, warum sie diese Probleme verbirgt. Nachdem Yuki erfahren hatte, dasser in Wahrheit der Urahn der Kurans ist, sieht sie in ihn mehr als nur einen Bruder und bewunderten Retter, aber auch als ihr Verlobter. Yuki sieht ihn jetzt gleich und will mit Kaname anfangen, worauf er sich stimmt. Doch mit dem Wiederauftauchen von Zero bei der Abendgesellschaft beginnt Yukis Herz zu schwanken. In diesem Sinne entschloss sich Kaname, zu seinen ursprünglichen Plänen zurückzukehren, nachdem Yuki ihm ununterbrochen widersetzte, auch nachdem er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er auf sie warte.mKanamee fängt an, Dinge zu tun, die Yuki hasst und sie bezweifeln lässt, obwohl er sie "pflegt und liebt". Danach enthüllt Yuki die Wahrheit hinter der Reihe der unglücklichen Ereignisse und hat erfolgreich Kaname gefangen, in dem sie ihn noch einmal konfrontiert sieht. Die beiden von ihnen machen dann auf, nachdem er ihr versichert hat, dass er sie nicht verlassen wird (obwohl sie ihn weiterhin einen Lügner nennt). Die beiden machen die Liebe nur einmal (wie in Manga gezeigt). Es wird im letzten Kapitel offenbart, dass sie seine Tochter als Ergebnis geboren hat. Kaname reißt sich sein eigenes Herz aus und wirft es in den Ofen, denn die Vampir-Jäger-Waffen bleiben stark. Yuki geht zu ihm und fragt ihn wütend, warum er es getan hat, und fährt fort zu bekennen, dass sie nicht in einer Welt sein wollte, in der sie seine Stimme nicht mehr hören konnte. In ihrem Moment der Trauer, als Kaname stirbt, sagt sie, dass sie wünschte, sie sei nie geboren worden, so dass der Kaname von heute nicht durch das gehen müsste. Er erzählt ihr, dass er keinen der Fehler bereut, die er gemacht hat, und dass sie solche Dinge nicht sagen darf, denn es macht es so, als hätte er kein Glück empfangen. Er sagt: "Es ist nicht so, dass ich kein Glück bekommen habe, denn am Ende der Reise ist ein Licht." Bevor er "stirbt", sagt er, dass er auch für die Fehler sühnen muss, die er durch seine eigene Wahl allein begangen hat. Yuki bleibt nach seinem "Tod" schockiert und zeigt keine Emotionen, wenn Zero seine Gefühle für sie offenbart. Yuki, in den letzten Seiten der Manga zeigt, dass, obwohl sie eine Methode gefunden haben, um einen Vampir zu einem Menschen dank seiner Forschung zu machen, würde er nicht in der Lage sein, aus seinem ewigen Schlaf aufzuwachen und die Wirkung der "Behandlung" . Yuki, nachdem er für viele, viele Jahre gelebt hat, beschließt, ihr Leben zu Kaname zu opfern, damit er den Rest seines Lebens als Mensch leben kann. (So wie ihre Mutter Juri schon vor vielen Jahren für sie getan hat). Im letzten Kapitel zeigt sich, dass Yuki eine Tochter mit Kaname hatte. Yuki und Kanames Tochter gibt Kaname eine Botschaft mit ihrem Halbbruder. Während sie ihren jüngeren Bruder umarmt, übergibt sie die Botschaft an Kaname, die sagte: "Ich möchte euch geben, die ich liebe, die Welt, die ich sah, als ich ein Mensch war." Als Yuki ihr Leben gibt, um Kaname Mensch zu drehen, spiegelt sie "Die lange und endlose Reise ... Sie, die mit diesem Durst bestanden haben, kann Ihr Durst gelöscht werden." Zu welchem Kaname ist lächelnd und Blick in das Sonnenlicht erinnert an die Botschaft und berühren einen Schmetterling gezeigt. Vampire Knight Extra Kapitel (Update Feb/2016) Mittlerweile kamen in den Laufe der letzten 3 Jahre nach dem "Ende" von Vampire Knight ''4 Extrakapitel ''heraus. Ich habe eine neue Seite erstellt bezüglich der Extra Kapitel. Vampire Knight Extra Kapitel 1 - 4 Sie beinhalten viele wichtige Infos und es ist schön mit anzusehen was aus unseren Lieblingscharakteren geworden ist. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Day Class Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Reinblüter Kategorie:Cross Academy Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kuran Familie